Personal
by Empire of Fiction
Summary: Molly goes on an anonymous dating website. It his here that she meets a mystery man that she slowly begins to fall for. How will she react when she finds out that he is the infamous Moran? Can their feelings for each other combat their rather difficult situation?
1. Chapter 1: Might As Well

**Hello there. First of all, no, I don't earn Sherlock. Or, as a matter of fact any if the characters I'm writing about. **

**Secondly, welcome to the story. Just so you all know, I usually send a welcome message to anyone who follows, favourite or reviews. It's personalised, so no two messages are the same. It's always good to say hello.**

**Thirdly, this story is based on a song called Personal by Stars. It's a really cool song and some of the lyrics are gonna pop up in the story if you wanna check it out. So I suppose you wanna read the story now. Feel free to continue reading...**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

It had been a joke between her and Celia; that they would sign up for a dating website. They'd set up an account a couple of weeks before she passed. It was two days after Celia died of appendicitis that Molly finally went back to the site. She went on to feel close to her best friend again. Even though she wasn't here anymore, didn't mean she couldn't carry on. They used to go on double dates together to ease their nerves. They both had had an appalling taste in men, but were hopeless romantics. It never seemed to work out for either of them. But now, without a friend by her side, Molly vowed to find her Prince Charming. It was clear to her now that she and Sherlock could never be together. _John_ noticed something was up with her before Sherlock did. She was invisible to him, and she couldn't do that right now. So here she was, sitting at her computer, her username and password typed in. Just to press 'Log In'. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

**Molly's POV**

It's just a button. All you have to do is press it. She'd want you to carry on. You just need someone to hang out with for a while. If they happen to become your boyfriend then that's a bonus. Come on Molly. You can do it.

It's no use. All this talking myself up isn't getting me anywhere. It's just a website. I don't get why I'm so freaked out. So I won't be able to go on double dates. I can go on dates on my own. It's not like it's hard. Ok, so Celia was usually the one to start the conversation. But I can do that. And ok, we used to sit together and weed out anyone who was a creep, but I can do that on my own. The only difference is that I won't have anyone to laugh with you. No one to laugh with after seeing a ridiculous profile or a bad date. I'll be fine though. Just click the button. What's stopping you? On three. One. Two. Three.

And just like that I log in. It took some time to work up to it...but I'm in. I have one recommendation. The user doesn't have a name, but that's alright. My name is CatLover64. Might as well check him out. There's no pictures allowed on this website. It suited Celia and I just fine, I'm a bit self-conscious. But it's a nuisance when trying to see check someone out. I read the profile.

_Specifications: Wanted single F. Under 33. Sought by single M._

_Bio: Physically fit. Confident. Enjoys shooting. Loves cats. Enjoys the sun and sea. Looking for Mrs Destiny._

_Contact: E-mail or send note/photo to address. Is it you and me?_

And then he left his contact details. He sounds alright. I fit the criteria, I'm a single female who's under 33. And I'm looking for a guy. I like the beach too. I remember once when I went to Portugal with Celia fro my 22nd birthday...I drift off into a weird vegetative state and when I wake I find tears rolling down my cheeks. That's not good. Distract yourself Molly, carry on looking at his account. Just don't cry anymore. You've done enough crying for a lifetime. He says he likes cats. He'd probably get along well with Toby then. Not that Toby doesn't get along with people. I've yet to see him hiss at anyone. Lovely, little Toby. As if on cue Toby jumps on to the sofa and comes to crawl on my lap. I hug him and snuggle into his fur before putting him back on my lap and stroking him. He purrs contently. I guess I'll e-mail him then. But what to write...No morgue jokes Molly. Remember how that ended last time. I face palm at the memory before getting up my e-mail account.

I look at the e-mail that's taken me an hour and a half to type. I'm not that happy with it, but I can't see it getting any better. I quickly skim over it:

_Reply to single M:_

_Hi. My name is Molly. I'm 28, quite bored and grieving over the loss of a friend. Sorry to be heavy, but that's the cost. I also love cats. Do you have any? Mine's called Toby. Do you go shooting often?_

It seems to in-your-face. But I honestly don't know how to improve it. Might as well send it through. If he doesn't like it, then he won't reply.


	2. Chapter 2: An Official Hello

**Hey again. How are you all? Sorry for not updating for a while, this story is second to my other Sherlock story, but don't worry, I'm gonna be updating more frequently soon. Promise. **

**In other news, I started a YouTube channel. It's called ToffeeVids if any of you wanna check it out. I vlog and just offer my opinions. My aim is to entertain and inform :)**

**On with the story I guess...**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I snuggle into my sofa and take a content sigh. I bring the hot chocolate to my lips and wince as the scalding hot liquid burns my tongue. Typical, nothing seems to be going quite right today. First, I accidentally mislabel a patient. Then, I make a fool out of myself in front of _Sherlock_ when I trip and fall flat on my face. And then I take the wrong train home and end up way off course and having to take a taxi and pay triple what I needed to. Just another bad day. I log onto my e-mails to check my computer. Mike said he was going to e-mail me some pf the patient files I had mixed up today to sort out for tomorrow. No peace, even at home. Even Toby won't snuggle up to me. Lazy thing.

Oh. That's new.

An e-mail from Anonymous. Isn't that that guy that I checked out on that dating site a few days back? The one I sent the really forward e-mail to? He actually responded. Wow. I guess I better read it then:

_Hi Molly. I Thank you so much for your response. It's nice to meet you. I do have a cat actually, his name is Ti. And yes, I do go shooting often. Almost everyday in fact. It's one of my favourite pastimes. Sorry if that seems a bit violent. It's just that I'm good at it. Do you have any hobbies?_

Woah. Whoever this guy, he sounds really nice. I'm really tempted to make a morgue joke. Seriously, it's difficult to restrain myself, especially with his comment about 'violence'. Mike usually laughs at my morgue jokes, but that's because he gets it. He's down there with me regularly. Would this almost complete stranger laugh? Should I risk it? Well, they're gonna meet me sooner or later, might as well let them see my personality, even the bad jokes:

_Hi. I never got your name. I'm assuming your 33. Snap. Both of our cat's names begin with T. What a coincidence. Don't worry about violence, I'm a pathologist, brutal killings are my forte. In terms of hobbies, I don't do much other than hang out with my cat and work. There's just not that much to do, you know? How'd you get into shooting?_

That sounds ok. It's not nearly as bad as last time. I hit send and sigh. I hope he likes me. I really do. I've not had a good experience so far. I always seem to go for people that clearly aren't meant for me. First I fall head over heels for Sherlock, a highly intelligent (as well as oblivious) man who _clearly_ isn't interested in romance. Then James, or Jim, or Richard. Whatever you want to call him. He was a psychopath who is the head of a criminal network (honestly, what was I expecting?) and used me to get to Sherlock. I'm no one to Sherlock, I still don't get why he'd use _me_. Of all people. That's probably why he's dead now, I didn't provide sufficient information or something. Ha.

And then there was Tom...oh Tom. Celia was right, he was just a Sherlock lookalike. He was kind...and nice...and just all-round lovely. But we weren't meant to be. We were so close, we almost got married. But it didn't work. It never worked. Tom had figured out he was just a stand-in. I did love him, 'd become so close to him...but I didn't want to marry him. I could picture a life with him, but I didn't want that life. We had planned it all out actually, kids and houses and happiness. We didn't argue often and we got along so well. But we could both agree that our relationship was lacking. There was something not quite right.

Me and men. It just doesn't work. Well here's hoping. One more shot.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

**Hey again. I know, I know...I'm sorry for the late updates. I'm on holiday next week so it'll pick up.**

**I've given you all a shout-out on my YouTube video _My YouTube Reasons_ by _ToffeeVids_. I would recommend you watch it, I worked hard on it. The cover photo is me with a background of all the people who follow/favourite my stories on FanFiction. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I almost squeal when my phone notifies me of a new e-mail from Anonymous. Still no name, unfortunately. No name and no picture. This guy could be anyone. We've been e-mailing for a while now, we get along really well. We don't have loads in common, but we have enough that we get on. Anyway, I like our good-natured, but slightly aggressive arguments. A couple of days ago Sherlock deduced that I was in a romantic relationship with someone, and even though I was going on a date with someone later that day, the first person I thought of was Anonymous. He says he can't give me his name because he has a 'reputation' that he wouldn't like me getting involved in just yet. I like the 'just yet' bit. It means there's still a chance. I wait until Mike leaves the room before reading his e-mail:

_Hey Molly, how'd you like to meet up some time? Maybe we could eat out somewhere?_

My heart skips a beat. There's no way he just sent that. Surely I'm hallucinating. I slap my hand against my mouth to stop myself from screaming with excitement. Oh my gosh. Wow. This is just...Wow. I'm so excited. Just keep calm Molly. Send a calm, composed message back, and then you can freak out. I grin madly as I type my response:

_Sure. Where and when? Although, I think I might need a name or a picture so I can recognise you ;)_

I giggle as I send the message. I think today might just be the best day of my life. My stomach flips at the idea of meeting him, this stranger that's grown to be my friend...maybe more. I hadn't properly thought about romance for a while now. Men and I, it's usually not worth pursuing...but this. This has made me think.

"What's got you so happy Molly?" I jump as I hear John ask me a question.

"John...I-I didn't see you." When did he walk in here?

"Not surprised, you drifted off a bit there."

"Uh..yeah...So what can I do for you?" I stand up from my desk and walk over to John, who's standing by the door.

"Oh. Sherlock said he asked you for something a few days ago. He sent me to pick it up." John smiles slightly at the mention of Sherlock, I wouldn't be surprised if those two were 'together'. I've never seen Sherlock care for someone the way he does for John.

"Oh yes. Of course. I was wondering when he was going to come get it." I walk over to fetch it then I hand John a bag.

"What is it?" he asks, a curious look on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask. I know he won't like it.

"Best tell me now. I don't want to risk getting curious and looking at it in the train." He gives me a half smile and I giggle slightly at the image in my head.

"If you're sure. It's a couple of hands." I try to say it as nonchalantly as possible, but truth be told, I was a bit uncomfortable with what Sherlock wanted. Most of the time I did what he wanted so that he'd like me. However, I found myself caring less and less as to what he thought. This, of course, meant that I was actually starting to thinking about what I was giving him.

"Oh God...I've changed my mind. I don't want to know any more." I watch as his face twists into one of disgust.

"Too late now. I thought you'd be used to it by now anyway." He shakes his head slightly. He looks like he's going to throw up. "Tell you what, John. If you're really uncomfortable I could drop it off later. It's not urgent otherwise he would have got it himself."

"Would you? Thanks Molly, you're a star." He gives me a look of appreciation and I smile back. "Anyway, you never told me..."

"Told you what?" I ask, confused.

"Why you were so happy." It's at this point that I realise that I haven't told anyone. No one at all. No one knows about my conversations with the charming Anonymous.

"Oh, I have a date...I think. I'm not really sure what it is. Just two friends meeting up, I suppose." I feel my cheeks heat up and I shift my gaze to the floor. I look up to see a look of dismay flash across John's face. I'm not sure why though. It lasts for less than a second and then he's smiling as if nothing's happened, leaving me to wonder if I ever really saw him sad.

"That's great Molly, I'll be off then. Thanks for dropping it off, I'll see you in a bit then." He rushes towards the door.

"Ok...uh...bye John." I don't think he hears me as he leaves the room. Well that was weird, wonder what happened there. I hear my phone ping and I smile as I realise he's e-mailed me again.

_I know this place called The Railway Tavern that I really like. We could go there if you like Thai. I suppose I could give you my name...we've known each other for a long time and you're much more interesting than any other girl that I've met. I'm Seb, nice to meet you._


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Hey, it's been a while...again. Sorry about that...again. I really need to work on scheduling, that's why this is a double update. Also, I'm probably not going to be updating again for a month because I'm going on holiday. Just warning you. Thanks to any favouriters, followers and readers. The story awaits...**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I have no one to tell. No one to properly share this with. I sigh as I stand in front of my wardrobe, my hand lingering on its handle. Other than Celia, I've never really had any friends. Well...at least none that I'm particularly close to. And definitely none that I can confide in. What would Celia think of this? Of this 'date', if it can even be called that. She'd probably come with me, I don't think she'd want me to meet up with a stranger. I mean...he could be _anyone_. I could've been groomed or something. A girl came in last week who had something like that happen to her. She'd met up with this boy she'd been texting, turned out he was a 60 year old man who kidnapped her. Oh, she's alive, she didn't come through pathology, just A&amp;E, but it had been a close call.

Oh, look at me. Being all negative. Whoever this guy is, we get along. We can be friends at least.

I open the wardrobe and look at my options for tonight. Everything seems far too bright or frumpy, I don't want to blind him or put him off. I throw all my clothes out, searching for something, _anything_ that could make me look good. I fail miserably, nothing just seems to fit the occasion. Should I go casual or smart? Or should I go smasual? Is that even a thing? There's nothing here at all. Wait a second, I know what I can wear. I rush out of the room to find what I'm looking for. I rummage through one of the cupboards in my living room. It was the place where I put all the things that belonged to Celia.

There it is. The dress. Celia and I got matching dresses for this date we were going to go on a couple of days after her passing. We were going to try and convince our dates that we were twins. We never got a chance to try it because she-

I feel a tear run down my cheek. It's alright to be sad, now just isn't the time. I cancelled the date of course, and I put our dresses away. I never planned to wear it. Too many bad memories associated with it. But now...I have a feeling she'd want me to wear it. I run my hand over the fabric. When we found it in the shops we were both ecstatic, it suited both of us perfectly. We got them in different colours of course. Celia got hers in a bright green that, despite our reservations, flattered her skin tone, making her look livelier and happier than ever before. I got a sort of coral-ish dress. The dresses have long sleeves that flare out towards the end. The top half of the dress is tight-fitting with white, swirly lace over the top of the coral material, it comes in at the middle where the material gathers in a kind of belt before flowing out till the knees. To be honest, I always though the design looked better on Celia, but she insisted it looked great on me.

I put the dress on and look at myself in the mirror. I smile as I twirl around, I do look quite nice. I pack Celia's dress away, smiling all the way. I debate how I should wear my hair, I end up wearing it loose with my grandmother's silver flower clip to keep any stray hairs in place. I put on my make-up, aiming for a natural look and then put on my white pumps. I guess I'm ready to go.

* * *

I flag down a taxi and climb in, careful not to ruin my dress. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. I know it's cliché, but I swear I can feel butterflies in my stomach. They're just flittering about, messing up my insides and making me feel a tad nauseous. But at the same time, I can't wait. I'm so excited I can't even begin to describe. As the cab comes to a halt I feel like I'm going to burst with nerves and excitement. It's like just before I went onto Rita in Alton Towers, and that turned out to be one of the best rollercoaster rides ever. Maybe this will be the best date ever? If it even is a date, I still have no idea. I'm too scared to ask. We _did_ meet on a dating website...but we haven't clarified anything yet.

I pay the cabbie and climb out of the taxi. The restaurant is beautiful. It's on the corner of the street, It's painted a deep green with a gilded gold name above the entrance. Ivy grows up the sides of the building, creeping slowly upwards. There are beautiful white flowers that stand out against the viridescent walls, they are tinted orange in the sunset. I instantly smile at the site. It's picturesque, quaint. I snap out of my daydream when I hear the taxi drive off behind me. After a few more seconds of marvelling at the beauty, I gather the courage to walk inside.

I open the door and walk inside. It seems to be quite full, everyone is talking and smiling. I think tonight's going to be a good night. I walk up to the bar and ask for 'Seb'. He said he made a reservation for us, I hope he's not lying.

"Yeah, sure." says the bartender, a slightly confused look on his face "Right this way." He smiles at me as he hands me a menu and leads me to a corner table. "I'm sure he'll be here in a bit." I smile at him as I sit down.

"I hope so." He walks away and I look at the menu, trying to decide what to eat. I sit there for a couple of moments, drinking in the atmosphere and glancing at the menu every now and again. It's a really nice place, I'm definitely going to come here again. That is if this night goes well, if not then I wouldn't want to come back and risk running into him. This is so weird. It's just bizarre. I'm looking for romantic potential in a guy that I've never actually _seen_. What am I thinking? This was in no way a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5: Disappearances

**Again, not updating for a month because I'm on holiday. Thanks to any favouriters, followers or readers. Here we go again.**

* * *

**Moran's POV**

I've never been nervous before, not like this anyway. I stand outside my favourite restaurant, trying to talk myself into walking in. I've never been like this with anyone. It's probably because I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what she's going to look like; I don't even know if it's going to be a _her_. Stupid Jim, signing me up for a dating site as a joke. This is going to end badly, I just know it. I don't get it, all I have to do is walk in. I see Kenny - the person who usually serves me whenever I come here, we've become somewhat friends - walk out of The Railway Tavern.

"Hey," he says as he approaches me, "there's a girl inside for you. That's new." He smile as he sees me, a bundle of nerves. Pull yourself together Moran.

"Yeah, it's the perfect place for a first date, don't you think?"

"Aaah, first date." He smiles cheekily "Well, you better get in there."

"I should. Just one thing...What does she look like?" I ask nervously.

"Blind date? You don't seem like the type." He looks at me amusedly and I can feel my face twist into a slight grimace.

"No. We met on the internet. My friend signed me up for it as a joke. Turned out it actually worked." I say with a chuckle. I am glad I found a friend who isn't a murderous psychopath in Molly. But it was easier on the internet, I don't want her to find out who I am. She might stop liking me. I've never really cared what people think of me, but I do with Molly. I don't like it.

"Cool. Well, she's very pretty, but I think you're only going to appreciate her prettiness if you go inside. Now hurry up, I told my boss I was going to the loo so I haven't got much time." He starts to walk back in "Trust me, you won't want to bail on her." He semi-shouts over his shoulder.

I take a deep breath and I follow him in. I enter the lively restaurant to see Kenny smiling at me, "Hi again." I say.

"Good man. Now hurry up and get on your date." He walks me to my regular table only to swiftly turn around. "I swear she was here a second ago. She must have gone to the loo or something." He explains quickly, he turns to one of the other waiters "Hey, did you see a really pretty girl at this table? Do you know where she went?"

"Yeah," the waiter answers, "she left like 2 seconds ago." I begin to panic. I could've passed her and not even realised. I whip my phone out.

_Just arrived...heard that you've left already. You ok?_

I hesitate for a second before clicking send. I sit down at the table and wait for her to reply, that's if she even does. My heart leaps when I get a reply.

_Yeah...Sorry. I freaked out a bit. This is just so weird. Give me a minute and I'll be back in._

I smile and quickly type a response.

_See you in a bit then._

I start to fiddle with the cutlery on the table. Why am I so nervous? I don't even get this nervous before a kill, or when Jim goes mental. I look around the restaurant, looking for Molly. Oh crap. Not that molly. Please don't let her be _that_ Molly.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Meeting

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I was going through some stuff and GCSEs are really time consuming. But I've got some time to write now and I'm going to be making up for all the updates that I missed...somehow :)**

**Also, a MASSIVE thanks to Sebbythetiger for reviewing. It inspired me to write this and really made me feel better. And I'm really sorry but you're just going to have to wait and see what happens. I'm trying to keep this as spoiler-less as possible. Thank you so much and I wish you had an account so that I could perhaps hint at a spoiler or two XD**

**Thanks to everyone who follows, favourites and reads. I've never written romance before and I've never been in a relationship (I'm only 15, I have time) so I can only hope that this is at least semi-accurate. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Moran's**** POV**

I'm shocked as she comes to sit opposite me. I'm trying not to show it, but I'm panicking crazily inside. Please don't let her see it.

Why didn't I notice? It was so _obvious_. She's a pathologist with a cat, that should have been enough to go by. And her name is _Molly_. It should have taken me three seconds to work out. I just didn't expect her to be so undeniably cute. Wait, where did _that_ come from. I don't find her cute...well...maybe a little. But that's not the point, she's _that_ Molly. Jim'll kill me if he finds out. Holy crap. Jim'll actually kill me. He wouldn't even hesitate, he'd just wrap his hands around my neck and not let go until well after my last breath has left me. What am I gonna do?

I look over at Molly, her cheeks are flushed and she's fiddling with her purse. She has no idea...none at all. I've got to find a way to get out of this without hurting her feelings.

"I-I'm sorry about running off like that, I didn't mean to, I just kinda freaked out. I'm sorry if I seem really rude and all b-but it was a spur of the moment thing and I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"It's ok. I freaked out a bit before I came in here. I've never done anything like this before." I cut her off. I can't listen to the sound of her voice, she sounds so genuine, it's been a while since I've been around normal people. I notice that my gaze has been lowered for a while. I look up at her, she looks stunning. I forgot how nice it was to be normal, and even though Jim will kill me, I'd like to stay here a little longer. If I'm gonna die soon, I might as well enjoy what little life I have left.

"I did this a few times with Celia. I-It's different doing it on my own." I can see her sadden instantly and I don't like it. I want to see her smile. It's so strange, I'm so unused to this. I never used to care about people...well at least not since long ago.

"Yeah, but it's ok. We're friends now...aren't we?" I never really thought about where our relationship was. We just talked, and I enjoyed it. I used to smile whenever she e-mailed me. Most mornings I'd wake up and there'd be a message waiting for me, it was a great start to the day. But when there wasn't, I instantly felt a lonely emptiness. What is this? I've never felt like this before.

She smiles at me warmly and blushes ever so slightly, "I guess so...um...I mean...If you want to be then..." Uh oh. I've made things awkward.

Thank God for Kenny. He swoops in before the awkward silence seeps in. "Can I take your orders?" He smiles at Molly before winking at me. "You know this is the first time he's had a girl here. You must be special. I hit on him for two weeks and I don't think he even noticed." I groan as Kenny talks to Molly with that cheeky grin of his.

"I noticed, I just wasn't interested." I lower my gaze and look at my hands. Since when have I been nervous...or _embarassed_? That's a new thing completely.

_"Sure_ you weren't, at any rate, you're still my best tipper. Anyway, can I take your order Miss?" Molly is suppressing a giggle, I can tell. But she blushes slightly when Kenny addresses her, I don't think I've ever seen anything so cute. Stop falling for her Moran, you'll only end up hurting yourself, and Molly.

Darn it.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

The night goes along fairly well. It was awkward at first, but it got better as the night went on. Kenny's running commentary of the night was truly superb, he seems like a nice guy. But he's not like Seb. I did a double-take when I first saw him, he's really handsome. Slightly shaggy, blonde hair and a sharp face. Not to mention a dazzling smile. He seemed a bit frosty at first, but I swear my heart stopped when he smiled at me. This is just so strange. I've never felt anything like this before. Seb insisted on paying, despite my arguments. It was sweet, but he never even let me contribute to the tip. He said that if a beautiful woman like me ever became Kenny's best tipper he'd never have any hopes of regaining the title, regardless of how much he tipped. Of course I blushed and tried to stutter out a witty response...it failed miserably, I ended up just making weird sounds and giggling uncontrollably for a while. He probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Hey, can I drive you home?" Seb asks.

"Yeah, sure." I breathe in the cool night air and look up at the sky. The stars are truly shining. It may be London and the smog may usually cloud the sky, but not tonight. Tonight it's beautiful.

"You ok with motorbikes?" He asks as he gestures to the motorbike in front of us. Well this is new.

"Um...I don't know, I've never really been on one before."

"You don't have to. I can call you a cab." He seems a bit embarrassed and awkward as he scratches the back of his head and shuffles his feet about a bit. But he's still smiling at me.

"No, it's ok. I've always wanted to go on one." He practically beams at me and I find myself smiling back. I'm nervous and a bit terrified that I might die, but I still find myself climbing on behind him.

"I always carry a spare helmet, so here you go," he watches me as I place it on my head. It feels weird but I'm good with it, "You're gonna need to hold on tight, ok?"

"Uh..yeah. Sure thing." I reply as he puts on his helmet and revs the bike. I try not to focus on how close we're going to be...and how oddly ecstatic that makes me feel.


	7. Chapter 7: Deals

**So yes...It's been a year... I'm not going to pretend that I'm going to update frequently, at the moment this is just a way for me to practise my writing and hopefully improve my writing skill. I'm just going to make the plot up as I go along so it might be a tad disjointed and nonsensical in places, sorry about that. So, let's get on with it then.**

* * *

Molly clung tightly to Seb, a wild grin on her face as she enjoyed the speed of the bike and the way it felt when it swerved from left to right as Seb weaved through the traffic. The bike slowed down as they neared her house and Molly still felt a little high from the rush of biking and feeling the wind on her face. Seb turned to face Molly as the bike came to a halt, not expecting to see her glee so evident. He kept glancing over at her as he took off his own helmet, somewhat mesmerised by her. She was still smiling as she took off her helmet to revel her 'helmet hair' and in that moment Seb wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Not even that, he just wanted to be close to her, to hold her close and spend of the rest of the night just being near to each other. Molly caught him looking and gave him a small smile, his eyes widened slightly in embarrassment and he blushed slightly.

"Thanks for the ride." Molly said softly as she tried to smooth out her hair a little.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was definitely fun" Molly beamed at him. They both stood in silence for a while, unsure of what to do next. "So I should probably go inside..." Molly said as she gestured awkwardly towards her door.

"Oh...yeah. I probably need to get going around now." He said about to place his helmet back on his head.

"Um...you could always...you know...come in? If you wanted, I mean. It's not like you have to or anything." She began to ramble slightly.

Seb smiled wildly. His smile faltered slightly as he remembered that he needed to get home to prepare for a kill tomorrow. And then worry started gnawing away at him as he realised that Molly could never love someone like him...Someone who could just end a life the way he did. Watch the life drain out of someone's face and walk away as if nothing had happened.

"You know Mol, I'd love to...but I've got an early start at work tomorrow and...well..." He began to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as he tried not to feel guilty for turning down Molly's offer. He mentally cursed himself for working with Moriarty and allowing himself to be put in such a compromising position with the beautiful Molly Hooper.

"That's fine. I mean, wouldn't want to get you fired or anything." He chuckled at Molly, little did she know that if he screwed up it would be more than just getting fired he would have to be worried about. It would be a bullet to the head.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You never actually told me what you worked as..."

Seb stiffened slightly as he tried to think of a way to explain his job without actually 'explaining' his job. "Um...I work for a very big company...global. I suppose I do client relations."

"Ok, seems a lot nicer than my job." She chuckled slightly.

"Not really, at least you don't have to really deal with people...well living people. They can be a bit of a nightmare" Seb thought back to Moriarty's mood swings and the various kills that had disturbed him over the years.

"Suppose not." She paused for a minute, "So I guess this is goodbye. Um...do you want to maybe meet up again sometime?" She shifted slightly as her eyes went to the floor in very obvious nervousness.

"I'd love that Mol."

Molly smiles and in that moment decides to quickly dart forward and give Seb a peck on the cheek. She blushes profusely as she quickly scurries towards her door and opens it. Right before she closes the door behind her she turns around and waves at him. "Thanks for a great night, Seb. Bye."

Seb, still in slight shock that the timid Molly Hooper was the one to make the first move, waves back at her. "Good night, Mol. See you soon."

They both smile as she closes the door. Seb shakes his head, pops his helmet back on, and instead of driving home decides to drive to Moriarty's house.

* * *

**Seb's POV**

The glee from tonight is wearing off as I pull up in James' driveway. I figure if I tell him straight away he might go easier on me. I know that he still has a bit of a thing for Molly. He regularly keeps tabs on her and a while after they broke up he'd confessed to me that he thought he loved her. Or as close to James could get to loving someone. Molly doesn't deserve this. Doesn't deserve having two psychos chase after her. I walk up to James' door and ring the doorbell. I'm fidgeting slightly, I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me the moment he opens that door.

The door opens and I see James' face, which is surprisingly calm, and want to bolt in fear. No man scares me but James, he is by far the most sadistic man I have ever met and I already know the cruel tortures that await me if I play this wrong.

"Hey Sebby," He says too sweetly, "How was date night?" He invites me into the house and I enter cautiously.

"It was good I suppose. Look, James-"

"Meet anyone interesting?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." I side-eye him, nervous of where he was going. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what? About Molly? Oh yeah, of course. I was the one who set you two lovebirds up."

"You what?" I say, too loudly, too aggressively. James gets a glint in his eye that warns me I'm treading on thin ice.

"Look, a while ago I told you I loved Molly, and this is still the case. But she doesn't love me, and now she never will. But someone is going to have to keep her away from that pesky Sherlock. No matter what he can _never_ have her. And who better to do that than my right-hand man. Quite the little matchmaker, aren't I?

"Hmm, quite." My mind reels as I try t get my head around the fact that I'm not going to die tonight. "So, you're not mad at me."

"Oh no, on the contrary I'm rather pleased that you didn't screw it up."

"Ok..."

"But if that changes and you break her heart, I can't say I'll be able to say the same." He stares at me, I try not to notice the blood in his eye and the warning of what was to happen if I were to fail Molly. "Now, for the next step. Now that you know you definitely like each other, it's time for you to get married!"

"What the hell! We've only been on one date."

"Well not now, obviously. But soon. It's the only way to make sure Sherlock can never get his grimy hands on her.

"What the-? I don't even know if I like her that way yet and _marriage_? I don't want to get married."

"Yeah, you do."

"And anyway, she's not going to want to marry me if she finds out what I do. That I work for you."

"Which is why she won't. And anyway Seb, you've got a promotion!"

"I don't get promotions."

"You do now. I'm letting you do more administrative tasks. Run the task force instead of _be_ the task force. I'll only want you to do certain, high-ranking kills, ok?"

"So...No more kills?"

"A few...but not many."

I don't know how I feel about this. I love the thrill of a kill. The rush I get. And administration? Not really my style. But this way is easier for Molly and I, I guess. Still can't get over the whole marriage thing though. It's like James doesn't even understand the way relationships work. You don't just _get married_. I sigh before I extend my hand towards him.

"Deal." I say, as he shakes my hand.

As I leave the house he pats me on the back, "Go get her, tiger."


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts

**Ok...so it's been almost 6 months since the last update...would a 'sorry' suffice? Nonetheless, I am sorry and I hope to get back to writing regularly soon. Anyway, you don't want to hear me ramble on, best get on with the story.**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

As I close the door behind me my heart is fluttering out of control. I feel like I'm about to burst, and I'm not sure if it's out of embarrassment or sheer glee. I just kissed Seb. I actually kissed him. Sure, it was just a quick peck on the cheek, but I still didn't mean to do it. It wasn't intentional, I just lost control of my body for a bit and ended up kissing him. What if he didn't want to be kissed? What if he didn't like me? That was probably why he didn't want to come in. Oh Molly, you idiot. You just kissed a man who didn't even like you. I groan to myself as I head into my bedroom and collapse onto my bed. How could I have been so stupid? Of course that was why he didn't want to come in. I lay there for a moment, replaying the night in my head, ignoring the butterflies that flitted about in my stomach when I thought of him.

It didn't seem real to me, he was too good to be true. He was just as lovely in person as he had been when we had been emailing each other. Just as funny, just as charming. It really didn't help that he was insanely handsome, it only made me more nervous when I spoke to him. I groaned in embarrassment as I recounted all my awkward stutterings and my weird giggles. No wonder he didn't like me, he was way, way out of my league. He was most likely lying when he said he wanted to meet up again, just trying to make things less awkward. I sigh as I force myself to get off my bed and get done.

I try not to think about it anymore. About him. About how I ever thought that he could like me. I change into my pyjamas and snuggle beneath my bed covers. Tonight's excitement has left me exhausted. As I fall asleep I try not to remember how nice it felt as I held onto him whilst he rode me home. Dammit, why do I always like guys who never like me back?

* * *

The sharp sound of my phone alarm pierces my ears. Lazily rolling over I turn on my phone. 10:45 am, I have to be at work in an hour. I check my messages, just in case Seb had decided to email me and my previous thoughts were wrong. My heart falls as I realise there are no new messages. I sigh discontentedly before forcing myself to get ready for work.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Moriarty had told Seb that he had no kills for the next month. In fact, he had no work at all for the next month. His job was just to 'make Molly fall head over heels for him', as Moriarty had put it. In all honesty, Seb was terrified. This was not what he had planned when he had decided to work for Moriarty, love was never on the agenda. He felt trapped, constricted. Though he had no doubt in his mind that he at the very least liked Molly, he had no plans to marry her. He wasn't marriage material. He had never envisioned himself as a husband, or a father, and the idea of this whole new reality was suffocating to him. He liked travelling the world, killing people along the way. It was what he was built for. It was his purpose in life. And all of his hard work had been stolen from him because he'd gone on a date with Molly Hooper. He didn't want to resent her, but he couldn't help but direct some of his frustrations towards her. If she hadn't made Moriarty fall in love with her, if she wasn't so damn likeable, if she was just the tiniest bit less amazing.

Ultimately, he knew it was helpless though. Once Moriarty had his mind set on something there was no changing it. In his own little insane way Moriarty believed that this was the only way he could show his love for Molly. And contrary to what Seb believed, from Moriarty's first date with Molly Moriarty had known that they would never be compatible. That didn't mean he hadn't tried though, before it had all gone to pot and she had broken up with him. In the back of his mind he had always known that Seb and Molly would get along, he could imagine them being friends at the very least. It wasn't till one night, whilst Seb was very drunk, Seb confessed that he longed for companionship of some sort, that he felt this encroaching loneliness, that Moriarty set his plan into action. Surprisingly though, he had not needed to hack into the dating website to make it recommend Seb as a match for Molly, the website had done that all by itself, like he'd suspected it would. That smug sense of satisfaction was still there whilst his friend was out on his date, and he was startled himself with his lack of jealousy. Maybe this was his way of moving on, of dealing with the loss of Molly Hooper.


End file.
